


【Seriker】半块甜饼

by Everglow1422



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everglow1422/pseuds/Everglow1422
Summary: 16-17欧冠决赛赛后，非常短小的半块甜饼，我也不知道有没有后续。Created in 2017.
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 2





	【Seriker】半块甜饼

Ramos走回更衣室之后的第一件事就是拿出了手机，果然，上面有一条短信，“Sese，方便了之后给我打电话。”看起来语气平淡，没什么特别的。

Sergio还沉浸在卫冕成功的喜悦里，拨过去的电话刚响了一声就被接起，想必那人的手机一直拿在手里。电话接通就传来那个人同样兴奋不已的声音，没有哭腔，Sergio也不知道他是这次就没喜极而泣，还是已经平静了一点。“Iker……我们做到了……”

他忽然觉得平静，觉得一种宁静的幸福，虽然他的队长再也不能和他们并肩作战，好吧，现在自己才是队长，可他们终归是做到了，欧冠改制后第一个卫冕的球队，至高无上的荣誉。他知道那个人即使不能再为他们把守大门，但他知道他一定会看的，在马德里，在他们共同的家里。

那边的声音还是兴冲冲地说着什么，Iker一直都是这样，胜利之后从来都控制不住自己的情绪，喜极而泣泪洒赛场的事做过很多次，Sergio忽然笑了起来，那边的Iker敏锐地听到，问他在笑什么。“Iker，我现在……能令你放心了吗？”

虽然更衣室嘈杂的不行，他还是能听到那边带着笑意的声音一下就严肃了起来，“Sese，别说傻话，我一直很放心你，你一直都是我的骄傲，从很久很久以前就是了。你从来都不曾让我失望，我们的第十冠怎么来的，你一定还记得。还有这个赛季，那么多次绝杀。何况Sese，即使这些都没有，你也会是我的骄傲，你是Sergio Ramos，这一点本身就足够令我骄傲。”

他并不曾想到会听到那么一长段的真心话，他长了张嘴却说不出话，电话那边的人也不着急，静静的呼吸声充斥在耳畔。良久之后他终于开口，“Iker……我很想你……”Iker笑起来，“我知道的，我也想你，现在……先去庆祝，然后，我在马德里等你回来？”即使明知对方看不到他也还在重重点头，“好，Iker，等我回家。”


End file.
